


Between The Bars

by NegansOtherWife



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Prisoner of War, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansOtherWife/pseuds/NegansOtherWife
Summary: You’ve been assigned to deliver meals to Alexandria’s sole prisoner. Season 9.





	Between The Bars

**Author's Note:**

> i reached 1,000 followers on Tumblr! thank you to everyone!!! to celebrate...SMUT!

****“Eat.”

You were instructed to wait ten minutes before you took the tray away, touched or not. Carefully, you slid the dish beneath the thin gap of space created by the bottom of the cell door and the floor. The cellar they kept Negan in was musty and damp, you thought, nose scrunching in distaste. And while you’d been informed of his wrongdoings, you secretly thought death was a more humane option than imprisonment in this tiny room. It was barren and the temperature bordered on slightly uncomfortable now that summer had begun.

“Which one? Oceanside or Hilltop?” 

“Pardon?” You asked, slightly surprised. You'd been told he hardly spoke.

“You’re new,” Negan acknowledged, his willowy frame looked folded awkwardly on the small cot where he sat partially obscured, “and pretty.” He mumbled as an afterthought, still sounding slightly mystified.

“They thought a _pretty_ face would get you to eat,” You shrugged.

A pause. “You’re not mad?”

“Everyone’s got a purpose.” You rattled the cell door with your foot, crossing your arms as beads of sweat cascaded down the nape of your neck. “We’re a resource.”

A pause, longer than the last. “My kind of girl.”

“Well, this _girl_ wants you to eat.”

Negan stood and you hesitantly took a step back as it became apparent just how tall he was, his head practically brushed the ceiling. He was shirtless, a sheen of sweat coating his defined abs and as he stepped fully from the shadows, a breathy sigh left your mouth and in turn, a small smile unraveled across his lips before he schooled his features. “What do I get if I do?” He asked. 

“Nourishment,” You quipped. 

Negan scoffed, stopping just short of the tray of food and looking at the turkey sandwich with undisguised lust. What was he getting at? He toed the tray with his foot as he mulled over something in his head.

“How about I tell you where I’m from and how I got here?” You swallowed heavily. Why were you suddenly so nervous? Oh right. His intense gaze, even framed between two cell bars was intimidating. “An _actual_ conversation, sound good?”

It wasn’t the most interesting thing in the history of offers but something told you Negan didn’t converse much these days. 

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Negan cocked a brow. 

He had you there. You reached between the bars of his cell door to pick up the apple from his tray and from your stooped position you paused to look up; suddenly hyper-aware that you were crotch level before straightening quickly. 

Biting into the apple, your audible crunch seemed almost too loud for the room. “I went to college in New York.” 

You reached through the bars, offering him the fruit. He took the offering in a flurry of brushed fingers, biting into the same spot as he chewed with a deliberate slowness. “Nomad?” He finally asked in rebuttal, passing the apple back so that you could take a bite.

“Up until now? Yes. The herds are _adapting_ ,” You answered around a small piece. "Needed a spot to settle down. Rick found me wandering."

“Hmm,” Negan regarded you thoughtfully, tugging at the front of your shirt so that you stepped closer and gained the ability to distinguish the ring of dark grey that rimmed his irises. “So I guess he filled you in on ol’ Negan, right? The enemy that got three communities to rise up and create a fucking militia?”

“In so many words.” Unaided, you stepped closer. “But that was then and this is now, so I can’t judge. Seems to me like you were a good leader, a leader who kept his people alive at whatever cost...”

He blinked. “I think I love you.”

You rolled your eyes. “I heard you had like six wives—love ‘em and leave, right?”

“What can I say?” Negan winked, the fingers of his right hand sneaking a dangerous path down the expanse of your waist. “I’m a lover, not a fighter.”

“This is a bad idea.” Still, you found yourself leaning upward. 

An invitation. 

“The best fucking kind,” He mumbled, closing the distance and pressing his lips to yours. The coolness of the cell bars helped to soothe your flushed skin, the same poles in question were also a considerable seven inches apart; just enough room for Negan to pull you close, flicking his hot tongue against yours in an unspoken rhythm. 

He broke the kiss, attempting to reach your neck before growling in irritation. 

“Sorry, no key.” You answered his unspoken question, taking a slow step back in contemplation. It was almost comical to see him straining slightly against the bars of his cell, frustrated and aroused. With some distance, you found some perspective and a small bout of courage.

You turned and bent at the waist, hearing Negan’s griping slow as you slowly unbuckled your jeans and pushed them down to your ankles. “How’s this?” You cheeked over your shoulder, taking pride in his awestruck appearance. 

“Prison pussy?” He grinned boyishly, smacking his lips. “I should be so fuck’n lucky, huh, princess? Get over here and let me tongue fuck you.” Negan dropped to his knees, leaning forward so that he could emphasize the _how_. 

Your brazen move had induced an almost instantaneous effect, puckering your nipples and slightly dampening your pussy as the warm air caressed the exposed skin. He met you halfway between the bars, grasping your hips softly and maneuvering you so that you felt the cold bars against your ass cheeks as his hot tongue pressed against the seam of your sex.

A throaty moan became locked in your throat. The feeling of Negan’s tongue parting the folds of your sex and the absurdity of the moment was almost too much. He ate you like a starving man, groaning and humming before stiffening his tongue and digging the tip against the ribbed wall of your inner sex. 

“Oh my, _sh—!_ ” Realizing that you weren’t going to tumble forward due to his grip on your hips, you released your grip on the bars to cover your mouth as the wet sound of Negan tongue fucking you filled the room. 

“Mhmm, best pussy I’ve ever had. Tastes like heaven.” Negan grunted appreciatively, pressing an open-mouth kiss to your distended clit before leaning back on his haunches to memorize the image of your plump ass pressed against the bars of his cell. He wanted to remember this. Savor the moment. “Can’t wait to be buried in this shit.” You jerked from the light caress. Negan having lightly patted your ass, pressed his lips where he could reach.

“Thank you,” He mumbled between soft kisses and your heart did this weird little fluttery thing. 

“Touch me like you mean it then, _o-oh_!” The invisible knot in your belly began to draw taut as he repeatedly suckled your clit, your wetness now openly flowing from your pussy as he consumed it all. “Fuck, _Negan_! I don’t think I c-can—!” You whimpered, trying to keep quiet.

“You can,” He coached you through your orgasm the act always having been especially sensitive and vulnerable to you. “That’s it, princess, give me _everything_.” Your release ripped through you. Hips pressed against his searching tongue and a hoarse cry of his name falling from your lips; wave after wave of heat and electricity swept you underway. 

Then after a moment, he ordered you to turn around.

Bleary-eyed, you did as he asked, stepping out of one leg of your jeans as his fingers traveled the inner expanse of your naked thighs. 

Negan took his time bringing the hemline of your shirt higher and higher and as the rounded curves of your breasts became bared before him; he dipped his head, pressing his tongue to your left nipple as you mewled, pushing closer against the bars as he dipped two fingers into your drenched sex. He curled his fingers, making a come-hither motion before dipping slightly to muffle the cry with his mouth.

This was the second time you were kissing him, you marveled inwardly. He was sweet from the apple and tasted of the nicotine from the few cigarettes they let him have occasionally. Negan drew you closer with a hand at the nape of your neck as he pressed against the fleshy spot at the front of your inner walls. 

A strong pressure built in your tummy, and yet, you couldn’t pull away. You were trapped and anchored by a set of calloused and demanding hands, pressed against the bars as you floated higher and higher towards—

“ _AHHH_ — _!_ ”

“There it is,” Negan cooed. “There it _fuck’n_ is!” 

Static rushed to fill your ears as your center of being shifted, you can only concentrate on the _sound_ of your release as you gush noisily around Negan’s fingers. Boneless, you caught yourself on the cell door for leverage. You sank to your knees in exhaustion; your lap and upper thighs thoroughly wet.

“Two for two,” Negan stood above you smirking.

“Don’t be so cocky.” You grunted in kind.

“Do me a favor and suck it, princess. It’s been awhile.” His heavy cock dipped as it was released from his cargo pants, the head swollen and leaking, poked from between the bars and as he stepped forward. Your breath hitched.  

“It’s very big,” You marveled.

“The better to fuck you with,” He hedged.

You shook your head, speaking absentmindedly as you began to stroke him. “Not today, Negan. I’ve been gone for too long; they’ll come looking for me soon.”

“Then get to sucking.” He seemed to hold his breath, intense eyes watching your hand move upward before your thumb swiped along the head of his cock. “Stick your tongue out.”

You did as he asked, only for him to thrust forward, ramming into the back of your throat as he began to fuck your mouth. You made a slight noise of protest before giving in and enjoying it, hollowing your cheeks as you watched him intent on reaching his release before your inevitable departure.

His balls slightly slapped against your face with each thrust of his hips while he held you firmly in place, using both hands to tilt your head for his convenience. Deftly, you swiped some wetness from between your legs and fondled his package with the other, reaching between his legs and subsequently, the bars.

Negan caught on fast. “Oh, you filthy little slut.” He laughed, spreading his legs for your wandering fingers.

“I won’t last much longer,” He spat out between clenched teeth. In response, you hummed around his length, tonguing the underside in passing as your index finger pressed against the tight ring of his anus. Just seconds after you sank knuckle deep, curling your finger gently; his warm release filled your mouth. “Holy- _fucking_ -shit!” He pulsed lazily in your mouth, withdrawing with a tired laugh. 

Swallowing, you released him to dress quickly. When you were both fully dressed, he leaned down and took a deliberately large bite of the once discarded apple. 

“Good boy.” You commented.

“I’m a man of my word.”

In the distance, you heard the sound of your name being called, the sound slightly anxious and expectant. They would be coming to look for you for sure. “I should go,” You hedged, picking up the now empty tray once he’d taken the offered sandwich.

“Same time tomorrow?” He called around a mouthful. “I’m feeling particularly _ravenous_ a’l of a sudden.”

With a wink in his direction which he promptly returned, you fled. 

**Author's Note:**

> liked it? loved it? leave me a kudo? please...i'll write you more smut. x


End file.
